mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Chastity Venom
Professor Chastity Julianne Venom is an English pure-blood witch born to Setne and Mila Venom in Mould-on-the-Wold, England. She grew up in the Cotswolds village and attended the Durmstrang Institute, and was a professor of Mythology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2022 until 2025. (('OOC Note: 'This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated.)) Biography Family and Early Life Born to pure-blood parents Setne and Mila Venom on the 13th of March 1992, in Mould-on-the-Wold, Chastity Julianne Venom had a privileged childhood and wanted for nothing throughout most of her early life. Even without her father's high-ranking job at the Ministry of Magic and her mother's exceptional looks making her a spokeswitch for everything from St Mungo's Hospital to Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, the combined family fortunes were believed to date back to the Ancient Egyptian and Byzantium Empires. Both parents, one a Slytherin graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the other from Koldovstoretz, were pure-blood supremacists and sympathetic to the Death Eater regime. This garnered them little attention as they did not actively support Lord Voldemort's followers – though they reportedly turned in many Muggle-borns living in the village – and the downfall of the Dark Lord affected them only in how outspoken they were about their hatred for those of 'inferior' blood. Nonetheless, their public standing and secret provision of money to those more unscrupulous wizards in the Auror Office ensured they were never prosecuted following the Second Wizarding War. From a young age, Chastity was encouraged to perform magic - her usual guinea-pigs being the family's servant house-elves, to whom she seemed sadistic in her experiments. Due to her father's disagreement with Hogwarts' pro-Muggle-born attitude, he insisted she be educated at a 'morally upstanding' institution - like Durmstrang. Thus, her trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies did not include the purchase of Hogwarts robes, and instead the family travelled abroad to purchase the Durmstrang uniform. The family's crest of a blood-red phoenix on a black background, flanked by curling silver standards, is emblazoned with the words Tyrannus Concido et Insurgat Iterum (Tyrants Fall and Arise Once More). Durmstrang and After Chastity's seven years at the Durmstrang Institute were poisoned by her upbringing. Her parents were encouraging in their daughter's cruelty, however the school took a dim view. Whilst most of her acts could be considered pranks - albeit taken too far (such as using Switching spells on her fellows' noses and those of Erklings, or Transfiguring their meals into scorpions and poisonous snails) - it was after a particularly nasty incident involving a student three years her junior that she was given an ultimatum: clean up your act or be expelled. Naturally, Chastity elected to keep her experiments to the classroom only, but the reputation she had built over five years kept anyone from daring to cross or become close to her. By her graduation, she had acquired a skillset of ill-repute. Fifteen years earlier, it would have been expected that Chastity would join the ranks of the Death Eaters, but with Lord Voldemort dead and his followers scattered, arrested, or dead, she instead left for Egypt - her father's ancestral home. There, she joined groups of Curse-Breakers and proved to be extremely adept in countering the more dangerous spells placed upon ancient tombs. During this time, she began a relationship with a young man, Joshua Mburu, who had just graduated the Uagadou School of Magic in Africa. The two seemed inseparable until the day he asked her to come to his village to meet his parents - Muggles. Furious as his perceived betrayal, she brutally cursed him and soon left the country. Whilst in Egypt, her familiarity with mythology had been a great asset and her expertise had been honed. Over the course of here year there, she learned all she could about the ancient religion and the culture that surrounded it to fill the admittedly few gaps in her knowledge. Upon leaving, she began to travel to other areas of mythological significance, including Greece, Italy, and Scandinavia. It was in Greece especially that she made a name for herself fighting and deterring dangerous magical beasts such as Manticores and Chimaeras, and further north she was known to hunt trolls. In all, her travels from place to place, amassing an understanding of myth and legend that could rival that Anansi Saga and Calliope Nabu (the authors of the textbooks she would set at Hogwarts), took her eleven years, and she had turned twenty-nine before returning to the UK. On her return, anyone who knew her would have recognised that something had changed. Indeed, after the incident in Egypt, she had spent more and more time around Muggle communities - and Muggle-borns in magical communities - across the continents. With years of conditioning and belief called into question, Chastity had a crisis of faith and sought to distance herself from her bigoted family. Now, with a small fraction of the money she had been born to left, Chastity spent the year travelling in the UK, learning about Celtic lore and mythology. Hearing of the Hag of Crowscreep, Professor Dragomirov's retirement, and the Ministry's continued attempts to interfere at the school, she applied for the teaching post in a slightly selfish act of rebellion against her family, certain her father had a hand in - or at least was in support of - the government's bid for control. Time at Hogwarts Physical Appearance Chastity is very tall - even without her favoured towering high heels - and can seem somewhat disconcerting at times. She has violet-blue eyes that look rather out of place next to her copious amounts of thick, dark hair and her olive complexion. She is never without her bright red lipstick and perfectly lacquered nails, and has two beauty spots: one below her right eye, the other above the left side of her top lip. She wears mostly black clothing - though white, silver, and shades of grey sometimes make an appearance - and tends to accent with red. Notable exceptions are two sets of formal robes; one of which she wears with a purple hat, the other is trimmed with gold. The dresses she wears on formal occasions are usually red, silver, or black. Ever present is the ring she wears on her right hand, as well as silver jewellery set with red stones. Personality and Traits *Proud and haughty *Elegant *Short-tempered *Intolerant of laziness *Sometimes favours pure-bloods (purely a force of habit) *A 'neither here nor there accent', with elements of the following: **English (her home) **something Scandinavian-sounding (this is the heaviest influence and is heard frequently, from her time at Durmstrang) **Egyptian (from her time helping the Curse-Breakers) **Greek or Italian (from travelling) **various other unknown influences, again from her time travelling the world Magical Abilities and Skills Chastity is skilled in the use and understanding of the Dark Arts (due to her Durmstrang education) - and showed proficiency in Charms and Transfiguration throughout her life - but is also highly knowledgable in both History of Magic and Mythology. As such, the position of Mythology Professor appealed to her more than the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Hobbies and Notable Possessions Hobbies Very few of Chastity's hobbies are known. *Collecting classical art pieces, usually with ties to myth *Very rarely, she is able to see the Tutshill Tornados play - the Gloucestershire team are reasonably local to her home village Possessions *Laurel & Dragon Heartstring wand, 14 ¼", Supple *Alekto, her albino bat familiar *Spot, her Cerberus dog - a runt found in Epirus *A large silver ring set with a ruby, worn on the middle finger of her right hand - a family heirloom on her father's side *Two red-stoned silver amulets - family heirlooms on her mother's side - with matching earrings *Various witch's hats *Multiple sets of high-heeled shoes Relationships Family As a child, Chastity was spoiled and pampered by her family, encouraged in her cruelty and assured that her pure blood made her good as royalty. Happy to be showered with such favouritism, she willingly parroted their beliefs until she too regarded them as true; even whilst she was being educated abroad, her family bolstered her egotism. This, however, was more a form of mental and emotional abuse on her father's part; he wished to control her actions and beliefs. Only after she began travelling the world did she come to see their convictions as prejudice and hate, and began to disassociate herself with them. Whilst she was willing to use the family's money - her birthright, some ingrained privilege cannot be fought - and would remain loyal to the Venom family, she sought to make her own opinions rather than simply mimic those of her relatives. At Durmstrang and After Chastity made more than a few enemies, and far fewer friends during her school years. She enjoyed exploring her cruelty and sadistic tendencies by experimenting with spells and potions on her fellow students, until she was threatened with expulsion - or worse. After graduating, Chastity formed friendships with some Curse-Breakers working in Egypt. What few friendships she had were short-lived when she realised that most of her Curse-Breaker 'friends' were Muggle-born. The rest of her eleven-year 'world tour' held no prospect for friendship, although she interacted more and more with those 'scum' she had once dismissed and began to see them through new eyes. During this time, she found Alekto, and so was not quite as alone any more. Joshua Mburu During her time in Egypt, she became friends with Joshua Mburu, a graduate of Uagadou School of Magic, and was eventually romantically involved with him. however, upon the discovery that he was a Muggle-born, she cursed him in a fit of rage and fled the country without finding out whether he lived. At Hogwarts Zyniel Lykin Chastity and Zyniel were seemed immediately drawn to one another when they first met and shared many common interests. They began seeing each other during the 2023/24 school year and were gossiped about by students a great deal. They were 'confirmed' to be dating by the Owl Post in June of 2024 and together attended the wedding of Saffron Foxclaw and George Macauley that summer. They continued dating throughout 2024 and 2025, even when Lykin left the school, and were married in a private ceremony at the beginning of July 2025. Their daughter, Theia, was born at the beginning of January 2026. Rumours and Gossip "Her shoes and ankles have Unbreakable Charms on them." Probably just the shoes... ((was written in the Owl Post in 2024; well-known to anyone with access to that issue)) "She Transfigured the old Sunday Funday writer and sent them off to a bacon factory." Ehhh... No. ((was written in the Owl Post in 2024; well-known to anyone with access to that issue)) "She jinxes students as punishment." Also no - but the threat still stands ((well-known by anyone who has gotten on her bad side or has been around when someone else has)) "She found a really dangerous creature when she was on holiday, brought it home, and then brought it to school." Excuse you, Spot the Cerberus is a darling and the entire class loved him! ((was written in the Owl Post in 2024; well-known to anyone with access to that issue; students who were in attendance of the classes in question actually met the pooch)) "She set a Cerberus on a student." Not true... Exactly... It was a statue... ((was written in the Owl Post in 2024; well-known to anyone with access to that issue; truth known by students who were actually in attendance of the class)) "She Transfigured Macauley into a pig for her Hallowe'en costume." It was a candelabra; Macauley was just his usual late self ((was written in the Owl Post in 2024; well-known to anyone with access to that issue; even people in attendance aren't 100% certain of the truth though)) "Venom and Lykin are dating now, going by the kiss she blew him after her Myths exam and before his Transfig." Very much confirmed. ((was written in the Owl Post in 2024; well-known to anyone with access to that issue)) Behind the Scenes *''Chastity Venom'' was a character, since retired, portrayed by GambitsObsession Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *She is an alt of TaraTheBarbarian Resident and XOXheartAmy Resident *Her surname is taken from a murder victim in the second season of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castle_%28TV_series%29 Castle] (The Mistress Always Spanks Twice): a dominatrix named 'Mistress Venom' **Her first name is therefore a joke (Chastity meaning 'pure'), as a practitioner of the Dark Arts and a dominatrix can hardly be described in such a way **Her middle name is based on that of her creator's old boss, Julie, who was often described unfavourably and no one at work particularly liked her *Her bat, Alekto, is named after one of the three Erinyes of Greek mythology, who were spirits of vengeance and often described as having bat-like wings *Her dog, Spot, takes his name from the belief that the word 'Cerberus' came from the ancient Phoenician word'' 'kerberos' ''- which meant 'spotted' *In keeping with the mythological theme, her parents have mythology- and magic-related names: **Setne is named after Prince Khaemweset, the fourth son of Pharaoh Ramesses II, who is portrayed in Rick Riordan's The Serpent's Shadow as a ruthless and power-hungry Egyptian magician trying to use magic to make himself a god. His middle name is a Persian word (شاهرخ) meaning "royal face" **Mila is a shortened form of Milarepa, who was a Tibetan Buddhist monk and magician, said to have killed thirty-five members of his uncle's family, created a huge scorpion that demolished his uncle's house, and caused hailstorms that flattened the local crops - all because his uncle had cheated him of his inheritance. Her middle name is Russian, meaning "person of fame". Belayakorova is a bastardisation of the Russian words for "white" and "crown" *After putting her iPod on shuffle, her creator noticed that the perfect theme for Chastity is Band of Skulls' Death By Diamonds And Pearls Category:Professors